Geothermal energy is clean, sustainable, and readily available in almost all populated regions of the world. There is growing interest in being able to effectively and efficiently harness this energy, particularly in view of the ever-increasing costs of fossil fuel derived energy.
Of particular interest is how geothermal energy can be used to both heat and cool buildings. On average, the upper 10 feet of the earth's surface maintains a nearly constant temperature between 50° F. and 60° F. (10° C. and 16° C.). Modern geothermal heating/cooling systems tap into this heat source to either extract heat energy during heating cycles, or to release or offload heat energy during cooling cycles. In addition to heating and cooling the building environment, geothermal systems can also be used to heat water.
Currently, modern geothermal heating/cooling systems are classified into four basic configurations. Three of these, generally termed horizontal, vertical, and pond/lake, are closed-loop systems, while the fourth configuration is an open-loop arrangement. Of these systems, the horizontal and vertical closed loop systems are commonly installed in the ground, wherein horizontal systems are generally placed within trenches, and vertical systems being placed into drilled boreholes.
Although various methods have been used to place geothermal piping into subsurface environments, there is growing evidence that the placement of the geothermal piping is a significant factor in achieving effective and efficient energy transfer. Mechanisms to facilitate and achieve proper placement are now required in the industry.